He Was Dancing By The Record Machine
by Stranger2Time
Summary: (Previously Titled '1956' ) Tony spots a sexy blond by the record machine, but the blond is male. How is Tony going to get him in bed if it's 1956 and the very thought is taboo? Don't worry, he has ways. [AU]


1956:

* * *

The first time I saw him he was dancing there beside the record machine. He must've been about 23, He had short blond hair and broad shoulders that I so wanted to sink my teeth into, his hips were surprisingly slim and well formed for a guy. Almost as nice as my own. I knew it wouldn't be long before he was heading with me back to my apartment.

I brushed back my own dark brown hair and walked over to him. "Hey there, That's some pretty swell dancing you're doing." I said to catch his attention. He stopped dancing and looked at me with a smile that almost had me melting on the floor right there in front of him.

"Thanks." The blond said.

"I'm Tony, the only place I've seen dancing as good as that is in a place down on Tri-Pink Street, it's real gay place." I said, dropping a couple of the 'buzz words' that people in my circles used to test out the waters. What with all this anti-homosexual political shit going on we had to be careful.

Luckily for me his eyes lit up at my words.

"I'm Steve, and where is this place exactly? I'm always in for a gay time."

Looks like I got him, that was fast.

I smiled wide at him. "I'm headed over there now, want to catch a ride with me?"

He nodded almost over-eagerly. "Sure, I just have to tell the people I came with I'll be skipping out." He said gesturing over to a red haired dame who was already looking at me like she might eat me (and not in the good way) and the black haired guy who stood next to her.

I nodded, "I'll wait for you." I said with a wink.

Steve blushed and made his way over to his friends quickly. He whispered to the man who raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I considered pretending not to notice but instead gave a slight wave. The man nodded back and patted Steve on the shoulder as he headed back to me. This guy was lucky, straight male confedantes were hard to come by.

When Steve finally got over to me I gestured out to my car, the newest thunderbird model. He gave a whistled when he realized it was mine. "This is a swell car!" He said with boyish enthusiasium. My god this kid was adorable.

"Thanks. Hop in." I said as I slipped into the driver's seat

He obeyed and I started her up.

The drive to my apartment was short, but not at all quiet. It turned out Steve liked to talk. Which was fine, so did I. He told me that the couple he'd been with were his best friend 'Bucky' and his girl, whom Steve called 'Black Nat' on account of her being an ex-communist. Well, we outsiders had to stick together I guess.

Steve caught my look and grew defensive.

"Hey, she may be an ex-red but she is one of the greatest girls you could ever mee-."

"Hey, it's fine. I'm not one to judge. I'm just surprised. It's not every day you come across an ex-red."

"Yeah, she's a rarity." Steve said settling down.

"So. . . " I said, knowing it had to be said some time and I liked to have a game plan thought out. "Top or bottom." I asked.

Steve shot me a sideways glance as he blushed, "Ah. . . Top. . . If that's okay with you." I shot his a look of my own. It wasn't every day you came across a flexable lover. I may have to keep this one.

"Top is fine." I said with a smile.

He smiled back, though he turned an even deeper shade of red.

When we reached my place I made sure to pulled around to the back so we could slip up the back stairs and into my apartment.

I slipped off my shoes and gestured for him to do the same. "I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable." I told him.

I quicky grabbed a bottle of champagne and an extra bottle of scotch just in case before rejoining him in the living room.

"Oh, ah sorry, I don't really drink. Though I don't mind if you do." He said quickly.

I just shrugged, that was fine by me. "Can I get you anything else then?" I asked.

"A seltzer if you have would be great." He said with another of those million dollar smiles.

I got him a seltzer and was back in record time. This guy was starting to get to me already, which was really odd. I usualy never got attached, even after a couple months. Already I wanted to stay close to him and I'd only known him less than an hour.

We sat there drinking and chatting for a bit before he finally set down his glass and moved closer to me. Looking me in the eyes for a moment before cupping my cheek and kissing me. My gosh he had amazing lips, and boy did he know how to kiss! It was a little surprising.

Soon I let my hands start to wander over him, pulling at his shirt buttons and popping them one by one as he did the same to me. A few moments we were both bare chested and starting work on each other's slacks.

He caught me by surprise when he pawed at my crotch, causing me to let out a whimpered moan. I could feel him smirk into our kiss and so decided to return the favor. Drawing a desperate little cry from him that had my already aching erection straining to be released

I took care of that myself after I'd slipped my hands into his slacks. He let out another cry as I stroked him.

"My, my, so responsive. I'm not your first am I?" I asked, half joking.

To my surprise he nodded.

I paused for a moment. "Wait, you're a virgin?"

He bit his lip and, hesitating at first, nodded.

I sighed and got up, I realy was not prepared to be this angel's first. I didn't want to spoil him. "I think maybe we shou-"

"Please don't throw me out." He said grabbing my hand.

I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't resist those sad puppy eyes. He stood up and pulled me close to him, wrapping an arm around my waist while the other came up to nestle in my hair as he kissed me deeply.

"I may be virgin," He said when he pulled away. "But that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing." He looked me in the eye.

"How?" I asked.

He blushed a bit, "A ah, friend of mine is like me. . . He gave me pointers and ran me throught the basics."

I nodded and pulled back, but not too far. "Okay. . . well then. Now that the awkward part is over, should we head to the bedroom?"

He nodded, flashing me another of those amazing smiles.

When we got to the bedroom we barely ever made it to the bed before the rest of our clothes had been shed and left on the floor. Soon his hands were everywhere, touching every part of me he could reach, his traced my entrance with a tentative finger. reminding me that we'd need. . .

"Lotion. Bedside table." I said between kisses. He nodded and

broke away to get it.

He prepped me pretty well for a first timer and before long he was pressing into me while I tried very hard to keep my voice down. It was only an apartment after all, the walls were pretty thin. He moved slowly at first, letting me adjust, but I could only take that for so long and so was soon bucking my hips up to

meet his as he got the hint and quickened the pace.

For a beginner he was amazing, after he found that place inside of me that made me see stars he just went to town on it. hitting it with every thrust. It was driving my crazy and before long I was spilling all over my chest while he filled me up till his semen was leaking out of me when he pulled out.

As we lay there in post-climactic bliss I silently wished I could keep him, for real. But the world wasn't ready for that. 1956 was not the time for Tony and Steve.

We would have to wait 50 more years before we got married, it was both of our's second marriges. I'm almost ashamed to say our first ones were fake. Both of our wives had known the truth, and we were so bless to have found them. When all our friends were being stiffled or kepted away from their lovers were had the good fortune of being able to stay together.

And in 2006 when we finally got to say to everyone that we were going to keep each other it was the best moment of my life. Even if I had to wait 40 years. He was still just as handsome and as smashing in his tux as he had been at

twenty-seven when he'd married Peggy.

And Pepper, who was sitting in the front row of the chapel clapping like a lunitic, told me she hadn't seen me that happy since I found out she was okay with being my beard.

But the best moment of all was when Steve turned to me, those beautiful blues sparkling just as brightly as they had the first day I met him, and said those two little words.

"I do."

FIN

* * *

This was inspired at 2 am by that "I love Rocknroll" song (So if the first few lines seemed familiar that's why).

I know it's short, random, and sappy. But what else can be expected from me? Haha. Anyway, any feed back is great. Pls review!


End file.
